FIGS. 1 and 2 are exploded and assembled perspective views, respectively, showing a conventional nose piece for safety glasses. As shown, the safety glasses include a frame 51, a left and a right lens 52, 53 mounted on the frame 51, two temples 54 separately connected to two lateral outer ends of the frame 51, and a nose piece 55 connected to a rear middle point of the frame 51.
In the above illustrated and described safety glasses, the nose piece 55 is connected to the frame 51 using screws 56. The screws 56 used for fastening the nose piece 55 to the frame 51 are usually small in volume and require specific tool, troublesome procedures, and a lot of time and labor to be tightened up against the nose piece 55 and the frame 51. Similarly, once fastened to the frame 51 using the specific screws 56, the nose piece 55 could be loosened from the frame 51 only with a tool matching the specification of the screws 56. Moreover, the nose piece 55 screwed to the frame 51 is subject to sway as the safety glasses are frequently put on and taken off, and finally becomes loose from the frame 51.
Therefore, it is desirable and tried by the inventor to develop a nose piece structure with a fixing device that enables an easy and stable connection of the nose piece structure to and between the lenses of the safety glasses without the need of using any special tool or adversely affecting the beautiful appearance of the safety glasses.